List of Characters
This is a list of Characters in the Memeadon universe. Main Harv Harv 'is the titular protagonist of the ''Harv series. He has made appearences in every episode of said series; plus Crep Check. '''Appearences: ''Crep Check, Net Neutrality, Chicken Kiev, Black Friday, Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting, Lost in the Woods, Wrong Number, Party Night'' Homer Homer 'is the first on-screen character in the Memeadon series; first appearing in Plain Doughnuts. He is ''Homer Simpson from the series "The Simpsons". He has appeared in and out of the Harv series. '''Appearences: ''Plain Doughnuts,'' ''Crep Check, Chicken Kiev, Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting'' Ajit Pai Ajit Pai '''is a character seen in and out of the Harv series. He debuted along side Homer in Plain Doughnuts as the shopkeeper. He has also been a telecommunications officer and cartographer in the Memeadon series. '''Appearences: ''Plain Doughnuts,'' ''Net Neutrality, Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting, Ajit Pai Says the N-Word'' Beter Beter 'has appeared in two episodes of Memeadon (five if you count ''Legend of the Peng Ting as four.) He is Peter Griffin from the TV show "Family Guy". '''Appearences: ''Match Attax, Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting'' Thanos Kirby Similar to Beter, Thanos Kirby '''has only appeared in 2 (or five) episodes of Memeadon. He is Kirby with Thanos' head. He is responsable for ending Ajit Pai's reign at the end of ''Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting. '' ''Appearences: Black Friday, Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting, Party Night'' Secondary '''Elf The Elf '''is considered a recurring character in the Memeadon series - she has appeared in two/four episodes. ''Appearences: Match Attax, Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting'' '''Toast Toast the Tostarenean is a recurring character in the Memeadon series. He has made two appearences - and has had the same role both times, being an employee for a resturant. He died during Part 4 of Legend of the Peng Ting though it can be assumed that he was resurrected after Pai's reign ended. Appearences: '''Chicken Kiev, Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting '''Gnome The Gnome is a recurring character. He only made two appearences in two episodes; but only had a speaking/significant role in one, where it can be assumed he died. Appearences: '''Black Friday, Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting '''Slender Man Slender Man has currently only made one appearence in the Memeadon universe. In said appearence, he threatens Harv to leave his forest. Appearences: '''Lost in the Woods '''Mark Zuckerberg Mark Zuckerberg is confirmed to be appearing in the upcoming episode of Harv; Wrong Number. ''It is unknown what his purpose is right now. 'Appearences: '''Wrong Number Minor Guards The Guards, consisting of Guard G '''and '''Guard B, appeared in one or two episodes. They blocked the tunnel leading to the Peng Ting and protect it from anyone who walks by. Appearences: '''Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting '''Waluigi Waluigi 'entered the tunnel to find the Peng Ting alongside the Gnome. It is unknown what happened to him during the prologue of ''Legend of the Peng Ting Part 4. ''Appearences: Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting'' '''Sans Sans 'made a small cameo in ''Legend of the Peng Ting Part 4 during the death sequence. Similar to one of the guards; he survived. ''Appearences: Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting'' '''"someone special." Memeadon has described an unknown, upcoming character as being "someone special". It was confirmed that this character will be a minor role in the episode Party Night. Right now, it is unknown who said character is though it is speculated to be Baku ''from Sethical's series that Memeadon was inspired by. 'Appearences: '''Party Night